Dreamy Prince 2018 Week 3-Natsu's Live
Idol: 'Natsu Kirahoshi '''Song: '''Identity (From AiFriends) '''Coord: 'Pop'n Ice Cream Coord 'Cyalume: 'Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord Before Live Natsu: ... Helena: What's the matter, Natsu? Natsu: If I have to show a perfect Live I have to wear a Celeb Coord...right? Helena: Well, that's how logic for this works! Why? Natsu: It's just...I don't feel comfortable at all by wearing Celeb clothes... Helena: I see... Natsu: *Sigh* I don't know what to do... Helena: *hugs Natsu* Isn't a rule of the contest being yourself? Natsu: It is... Helena: If you don't feel comfortable, then you aren't being yourself wearing them! Natsu: What do you mean? Helena: What's your style? ^^ Natsu: That's the problem! Out of ALL TYPES, the one rising above all had to be POP! POP! Helena: I don't see the problem in that! If you don't win just for your Pop style, at least you were yourself participating! Natsu: I guess you're right...Thanks Helena! Helena:No problem at all! ^^ Natsu: Well...I'm going now! ~Maybe one day I'll be as awesome as all of you...~ Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropiate number of MyTickets for your Coord, you can also scan your friend's tickets. '''Natsu: Idol Time Countdown! Meganee: I see! Natsu-san's going for a Pop Coord! In my opinion...this one looks delicious! Natsu: Pop'n Ice Cream Coord! Start! Live Natsu: Hello Hello! It's me! Kirahoshi Natsu! And...this time I'm wearing my favorite Pop Coord! You know...I was planning to use a Celeb one and make things easier...but I realized...that's not my style! So wearing this Coord I actually feel like myself! Well, no more talking, enjoy my Live! --- Akairo melon purple lemon Pink na udon wakuwaku "c'est・bon! Gaikotsu ribbon medama no cologne Pan wa cinnamon ippai damon Kibatsu! Dokutoku! Yuītsu! Tokubetsu! Narabete miru no homekotoba nano Dokidoki wo chokichoki mazemaze Kawaī mo kowai mo mazemaze Ā zanshin na hibiki Kitto arekore do re mi re café・au・lait Ā watashi dake no amore Suki tte suteki na I no aikotoba ne Fū ga kawatte gururi gururi tanoshī Chigatte ī nda zenbu zendai mimon Dakara mawatte kururi kururi "watashi" '- ~Natsu! Making Drama! Switch On!-' Natsu: Here we go! Natsu threw a golden line which passed by shilouettes of all Idols she has met, after passing by a shilouette of Flore, the line returned to Natsu, revealing the connection was heart shaped. Natsu jumped in the air and made her final pose. Natsu: All of you are stored here! '-Sweet Heart Memories!-' '-Cyalume Time!-' Minna to issho minna osoroi Sore wa totemo taisetsu na policy Watashi wa ishoku watashi dake de ī Sore mo totemo daiji na identity Kore tte omotta ping to pong to kichatta Pikatte kiratte hikatteta Suki tte suteki na I no aikotoba ne Fū ga kawatte gururi gururi tanoshī Chigatte ī nda zenbu zendai mimon Dakara mawatte kururi kururi "watashi" Chiga☆kawa ga ī After Live Natsu: That felt so...GREAT! Helena: That's the Natsu I know you could be! Natsu: Thank you! Thank you so much! Helena: I bet Flore is really proud of you! Natsu: Flore-sama!...Helena, you saved my life! Thank you! Helena: No problem at all ^^ Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Live Category:Natsu Live Category:Natsu Live Category:Solo Live